


Quiet

by Donts



Series: Langst [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Mute Lance (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: The team clearly has had enough of Lance's voice. So, to please his fellow paladins, he stops speaking.
Series: Langst [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from wattpad acc

So yeah, I have a tendency to speak loud. That's just because I'm use to talking over many people due to my large family. I'm use to saying corny jokes when someone is sad or stressed to make them laugh. It always worked with my family. I guess it's just annoying now.

Because.

He snapped.

They snapped.

At me.

Keith.  
Pidge.  
Allura.  
Hunk.  
Coran.  
Shiro.

"Lance, shut up"

"Shhh!"

"Not the time, Lance"

"Buddy, not now okay?"

"Another time, my boy."

"LANCE CAN YOU BE QUIET FOR ONCE?"

I was shocked. I just nodded my head and shut my mouth. I'm so stupid. I won't speak again. It's better that way.

So I stayed the quiet the rest of the day.

The next morning I said nothing. Breakfast was weird. Everyone looked at me as if they were expecting me too talk. It's not gonna happen. I'm too annoying.

Days.

Weeks.

Months.

No words. At. All.

It's better this way, right?

No more annoying, loud Lance, right?

Right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intervention :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> old work from my wattpad acc

\\\\\\\Hunk's POV\\\\\\\

Something was off. It was way quieter than usual but I couldn't exactly figure out why. The mood seemed intense and serious lately too. Then I realized Lance wasn't talking. This was very unusual. 

I finished making breakfast with my new intel in mind. I'll try and get him to talk while we eat. If Lance was talking and happy, then I would be too,maybe even the whole teams mood will be lifted.

Everyone filed into the dining room around the same time.

It was quiet.

"So, Lance, how do you think the last mission went" I looked at Lance as he slowly lifted his eyes to look at me.

He shrugged and looked back down at his food. This was going to be harder than I expected

"Would you maybe want to play Monsters and Mana later, today won't be a busy day..." I start.

Coran pipes in "Ah, yes, that would nice!"

"I'll play too" Pidge says after gulping down some space goo.

"I think I'm just going to train today, Hunk" Lance's voice sounded croaky and deep.

It was the first time he'd talked in months.

"O-okay, well if you change your mind you can come join us..."

I noticed Keith glance and Lance.

"I'll train with you" Keith says, looking at his food.

Lance looked surprised. He hummed in understanding and took a bite of his food.

At least Keith will be with him.

I'm really worried about him...

///Lance's POV///

I only take one bite of my food then get up to go to the training deck. I look back at Keith who has fine pushed his food already and is trailing behind me.

I wish I could just train alone.

We both enter the room and I take out my bayard, Keith does the same, but then he does something I didn't expect.

"Lance what's wrong?" Keith looks right into my eyes.

"Nothing." I quickly look away.

"Can we just start training alre-"

"Lance. Just tell me." Keith interrupts. He looks desperate. His voice is so stern it makes me shiver.

"I-" I can't seem to find any words in this situation.

Keith steps closer to me.

"Lance, it's okay, just tell me. Its not good to bottle up everything, I would know."

I hesitate. 

"Well I just..." I can feel my breathes become uneven, I let out a long, shuddering breath.

"Lance?" He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm just a nuisance to all of you, all I do is talk and it drives you all insane." I feel a few tears falling down my cheeks. I slump into Keith's arms, and surprisingly, he holds me and eases me to the floor.

We're both on our knees now, and Keith cradles me as I sob into his shoulder.

"I'm just a loud annoyance. I shouldn't even be a Paladin of Voltron. I just get in the way of everything." My shoulders heave with every sob.

"I'm not the best at comforting people but I can tell you this for sure, that's not true. Ever since you went quiet, the teams been really tense and uptight. We need you to keep us sane. Without your corny jokes and constant flirts, the reality that we could die today is always there. It really brings our mood down. Lance we need you."

I sniffle and lift myself off Keith's shoulder.

"Really?" 

"Really." He wipes off the tears from my face.

I chuckle. "Thanks mullet." 

Keith rolls his eyes and stands up. "Whatever, goofball." He helps me up.

"You wanna go play Monsters and Mana?"

"Actually, I was seriously gonna train"

"Of course you were"


End file.
